Welcome to the Brotherhood
by xMangekyoux
Summary: Before one is accepted into the Brotherhood, one must under go challenges that will test their physical skills and their mental state. Question is, can a young Altair handle the test that is set before him? Rated for serious blood and gore. ONESHOT.


Corruption, everywhere I look corruption. The lords of the land, the laws, the merchants, even a vast majority of the commoners -- all corrupt liars, cheaters, and back-stabbers. In these foul times, one thing has become apparent, every man for their self. Ironic, how all these lies and deception are for one soul cause... to obtain the holy land, paradise. But, how can one access this holy land... this paradise when they have performed the sickest of all sins of man? I have witnessed some of these disgusting acts of such corrupt ones -- I have watched some of my best friends, my brothers, even my own family be killed by the blood and sin stained hands of these criminals. I just watched... hopeless, confused, and enraged. I knew for a fact that the future beheld more pain and grievances for long times to come. Days, nights, weeks, even months -- I pondered if maybe I could make a difference - to prevent more innocent civilians, these victims from ending up with the same faith of those I've known. I actually prayed -I never really was a man of God as my family, but a miracle came upon me. A chance at defending the people of Jerusalem, a man came to me of word from some Brotherhood that claimed to pursue my exact wishes. I slowly realized that this was the time to do something and avenge those I have lost - both friends and family. Without hesitation and with most eagerness, I took this mysterious man's offer without listening to the conditions in which one was admitted to this Brotherhood. I quickly learned that this was going to be a challenge against both my physical and mental wellbeing. Oh, how much I lacked preparation for this test... I was naive and I was so to pay the price.

I remembered so clearly. The agonizing scream of a dying man, that scream still haunts me till' this day. It filled my ears like a choir as I rose the long sword given to me by a solider and plunged it deep within the man's abdomen. I could hear the sick sound of cold, sharpened steel tearing through cloth, skin, tissues and organs with relative easy. The sword pierced clean through his abdomen and out his back-side, dripping with an eerie _plit-pilt _sound on the cobblestone flooring. The tainted crimson liquid shimmered beautifully in the candle-lit of the dungeon room. I grimaced outwardly at what I had just done and I watched the man make a gagging, gurgling noise as he suffered his slow and torturing death. I could only imagine what pain he was in. The man's blood covered hands groped viciously at my own trembling ones as his face wrenched into a mixture of pain and rage. He spat his vial blood in my face, his breath labored and shallow as he glared at me with his slowly glazing over eyes. The man soon gasped for air like a fish out of water as he slowly slumped forward against my blade. He took his last breath, but not before he delivered his last words. "You cur!" He whispered out in hatred and rage, and his soul left this world. I withdrew the bloody blade from his corpse, mortified, confused and nauseous. I-I just killed a man! I looked in horror at the corpse as it tumbled forward in a heap on to the stone cold ground at my feet with a dead, empty thump. I dropped to the floor on my behind, and slide backwards away from the body. I desperately tried to disappear against the length of the gray stoned wall, but my red and white robes made me stick out like a sore thumb.

I rose my hands up in front of my face, crimson blood coated them, sickeningly tainted my tanned flash. My stomach churned viciously in disgust of that I had just done and I rolled on to my hands and knees and relieved myself of the vial fluids and the feeling of guilt and disgust from my stomach onto the cobblestone flooring. "Altair..." A voice echoed into my ears slowly, eerily. "You have proven yourself that you are very much willing to rid this world of scum, my child..." It continued, making a raspy pause. "Don't worry; it will become much easier to kill. Get up; listen to what you must know before you are one of us. Your test is almost completed..." The voice finished. I slowly did as I was told and rose to my feet. The nauseous sensation subsiding, but a powerful headache had started to occur. I squinted slightly in the dark and I spotted three figures lurking amongst the shadows in the poorly lit dungeon. Two of the figures entered into the light. The two figures were soldiers, dressed very much identically. Both soldiers were clad within a simple light-weight snow white knee length tunic, their hoods pulled far over their heads, shrouding their eyes, giving them a menacing look. A white long strip of fabric was loosely wrapped across their mouth and nose, concealing their faces, adding on to their mysterious and menacing appearances. Ornate brown armor with beautiful carvings on them covered their abdomens, and a pair of gauntlets covered in the same carvings were on their hands. Last, a pair of gray pants was neatly tucked into their brown knee-high boots.

The soldiers stood on both sides of the next figure that came in view - he donned a black cloak with his hood, also pulled over top of his head. His skin was pale, almost deathly pale, his eyes were menacing - one of a steely gray while the other was a milky white. A long white beard covered his chin giving him more of an important look - obviously, he was the leader. "Who are you?" I finally mustered up my voice as I rubbed my forehead. "I am Al Mualim; I have called for your presence, Altair. You crave to become of my Brotherhood and to make a difference in these lands. This is your chance to do something," He said, walking closer and stepping over the body of the man I have just killed. "That is true. I would very much is honored to join this Brotherhood..." I answered, obediently. Al Mualim stared at me with an unemotional look as he unsheathed a short dagger from a small holster at his side and ran a finger over the blade. "There are three codes that you must abide by, young Altair. One, we mustn't kill innocents, we help them. Two, you are a blade in the crowd and mustn't make a scene of your intentions. Three, we are a Brotherhood and we watch together. Do you understand these terms?" Al Mualim questioned as he placed the dagger amongst a stone pedestal that was carved in some characters I did not understand.

"I do..." I said, uneasily as I anxiously eyed the dagger that Al Mualim had just placed on the pedestal. Al Mualim seemed to think long and hard for a moment as he turned away, stroking his thick white beard. "Altair, you have proven to me that you very much understand our code and you have proven you can rid these lands of the filth that have taken over here. I have one more test for you. Before you become an assassin... you must prove to me that you are unafraid of being hurt, or even dying." He began, picking up the blade again, grasping my blood caked hand and placing it in it. "In proof of your devotion, you must remove your own ring finger on your ring hand." He finished, making a step backwards. I felt my heart stop as I felt Al Mualim's eyes upon me. Cut off my own finger...? Was this man insane?

"..Master, I--" I began and Al Mualim's eyes were filled with anger. "What is it, boy? Are you having second thoughts? If you wish to become an assassin, you must do this. If not, my men will escort you from Masyaf." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I turned away, gulping down my fear as best as I could and took a step toward the pedestal. My left hand trembled with the dagger in it as I placed my right hand on the pedestal that had been tainted with red blood as well. I closed my eyes, and whispered a silent prayer before I raised the dagger high in the air. With a smooth, fluid motion - I let the blade fly down through the air, and across my finger. I could immediately feel bones, joints, muscle, nerves and pigments tearing away from the rest of my hand and I screamed in agony as the nauseous sensation returned once white hot pain shot through my body. I dropped the blade and opened my eyes slowly to the sight of now a bloody stump - I could see the broken bone of which I had cut my finger away. I could feel the world around me, fading into black as I stumbled backwards. I could feel the air whipping around me before I hit the stone flooring, listening to the raspy, echoed chuckles of the two soldiers and Al Mualim. Finally, my world went to black and I could hear one last thing before I blacked out completely.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood..."

* * *

**Author Notes: **I thought of this a few days ago once I beat Assassin's Creed. I wondered what Altair needed to do to get into the Brotherhood and how he lost his ring finger. So I started this on Monday and wrote it down whenever I had time in school. This is actually kind of fun to write.


End file.
